1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to optic fiber splicing and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for mechanically splicing optic fibers.
2. Description of the Background Art
Fusion splicing of optic fiber has been utilized in connecting optic fibers for a wide variety of optic devices, and has also been used for the installation of fiber spans for telecommunications networks. In most such application, the fusion splicing process is preferred over other methods to achieve minimum insertion loss and long term reliability. However, for some applications a mechanical splicing process may present a low-cost and convenient alternative that can accommodate many types of optic fibers. In particular, the mechanical splicing alternative is often the preferred choice for applications in which the work environment presents a fire or explosive hazardous, such as in an aircraft, around oil stations, and in mines. In such hazardous applications, the use of a high-voltage fusion splicing device is typically prohibited for safety reasons.
Optic fiber mechanical splicing devices are known in the prior art. Conventional mechanical splicers are typically based on a V-groove seating configuration and, accordingly, are typically used only for temporary fiberoptic connections because of associated unproven long term reliability concerns. With respect to these reliability concerns, two primary long-term failure mechanisms have been identified in optic fiber components: material deterioration caused by prolonged humidity exposure and joint fatigue caused by extended thermal cycling induced stress as well as relative movement between subcomponents. These two failure mechanisms need to be addressed in the industry if the fundamental design objectives are to realize a twenty-five year component operation life and high reliability fiberoptic components.
The process of optic fiber splicing typically includes several manual steps and involves extensive fiber handling among multiple pieces of processing equipment. The fiber splicing preparation may include: fiber stripping, fiber tip cleaning, fiber cleaving, fiber aligning, fiber securing and fiber splice packaging. Each of these process steps requires manual loading, unloading, and other manual process steps. The manipulation and handling of the fibers throughout these process steps compromises fiber strength and may lead to failure during subsequent use.
What is needed is a method and apparatus using an integral precision fiber alignment feature to easily and quickly produce a permanent mechanical splice for optic fibers.